Flowku Dellalyn of Feralas
Theme Song: Stand In The Rain - Superchick ~OOC Notes~ -Flowku isn't a normal rogue, she can fight, but where she really shines is getting information. Shes more of a scout or spymaster. Age: '313 Years old. '~Family~ Flowne Dellalyn: 'Older sister. '''Parents: '''Both dead/murdered. '~Personality~ Flowku is an overly assertive and persistent woman, shes more curious than a cat, has terrible manners and usually a lack of respect for anyone she feels doesn't deserve it yet. She has a dry sense of humor as well as perverted, and she has the "I don't take crap from nobody." kind of attitude. Rather firey and spunky to the point it may throw people off on their first impression of her. Flowku is a trustworthy elf, as far as a rogue can go, though it can be rather hard to get her trust to begin with. ~Backround History~ ' Flowku was born in Feralas, not too far from Feathermoon itself. She lived with her parents, who had never treated her very well. Constantly insulted, beaten, and mentally degraded by her parents, the stress was too much and she murdered them in rage. After her parents death by her own hands, she continued to live in her home until the food and water supply ran out and forced her to either get a job to support herself, or live off the land. Eventually she found a job working for a scouting group under the orders of Shandris Feathermoon. The scouting group was herself, Flowne (Who she wasn't aware of her relation with at this time.) Along with five other scouts. Her job as a scout lasted a very long time. One day Flowku and her scouting team got a mission from Maiev Shadowsong, the warden that was known to be obsessed with Illidan Stormrage's capture. So Flowku and her scout team were sent out into the harsh environment of Shadowmoon Valley. After a week of searching, Flowku and her team came across strange tracks. Of course being a scouting team, you take any lead you could get, so they followed them. This ended up being a big mistake, as it ended up bringing them in the middle of a Naga encampment, Illidan's naga. Flowku's five scouts were unfortunately cut through quite easily, though Flowku herself put up as best a fight as she could. She was easily overwhelmed by the naga's numbers, and got her butt kicked. As for what happened to Flowne, she was kidnapped from Flowku right in front of her eyes. Heading back from the scouting mission with a heavy burden and a feeling of hopelessness. Flowku prayed to the Goddess of Elune for strength and trained herself non-stop in hopes that she might be able to save Flowne in time since the incident of her kidnapping. Once Flowku had felt confident enough that she was ready, she set back out to Shadowmoon Valley and snuck into Black Temple. It was isn't an experience that she would give much detail on other than "I snuck into Black Temple and saved Flowne." Flowku found Flowne in the last possible place she'd hope to find her. In the harem area of the temple. Her night sister had been used as a sex slave for Illidan's naga and demons. The guilt was almost too much for her. She swore she would protect Flowne even after they escaped, and the two have lived in the same house together since then. '~Quotes~ "It's raining in Stormwind? Hmm, I must be in the wrong city!" -When seeing the elemental invasion in Stormwind for the first time. "I hate that man with the burning intensity of one thousand suns." -When asked about Malaken Malor. "Fly birdie!" -Usually said to Raven/Dalithor when he excuses himself from her presense. "Just because I'm a rogue, does not mean I'm an assassin. I prefer not to fight if possible, infact I run from a fight at the first able opportunity. I am the eyes and ears, not the blade and sharp tongue." -When asked about why she doesn't fight. "You are my sister, the family I never knew I had. It's rather odd how we've been living together for all this time and have not been aware of our relation." -When asked by Flowne what she thought when they had discovered that they were sisters.